List of lists of the 200 best films and 200 worst films by character
These are receptions for each character Giuseppina "Pina" Bondesan (0 points) Best Worst #Planet Nine From Outer Space #Jaws: The Revenge #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #The Emoji Movie #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #The Truman Show #Ferngully the Last Rainforest #Once Upon A Forest #Pippi Longstocking (1997) #A Very Brady Sequel #Batman and Robin #The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #The Troll from Central Park Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (10 points) Best #Diary of a Wimpy Kid ~ GREG HEFFLEY IS SO AWESOME! #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules ~ Hence the title, he rocks, and I like how they got one hot actor to play him, he's like the Mr. Fanservice of Diary of a Wimpy Kid. #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days ~ Eh~Awesome Movie, wo, wo, wo! Wimpy Style! #Pokemon: The First Movie #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 #Pokemon: The Movie 3 #Pokemon: 4Ever #Pokemon: Heroes ~ I don't care what the critcs say, I love this movie. #Pokemon: Jirachi: The Wish Maker #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Pokemon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea #Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai #Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior #Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Pokemon: Zoroak and the Master of Illusions #Pokemon White: Victini and Zekrom #Pokemon Black: Victini and Reshiram #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice #The Simpsons Movie #Horrid Henry: The Movie ~ Some bad movies that I like have good box office, I like the way it feels #Scary Movie 4 ~ Because of the Japanese Ghost Woman and Boy :) #ParaNorman ~ I love scenes with Agatha Prenderghast in them, in fact, she's the most cutest character ever, I love hearing her voice, Jodelle Ferland's voice is like music! #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ~ THIS IS AWESOME!, I LOVE IT! HARRY IS SO CUTE! I'M NOT OBESSESSED OR ANYTHING BUT D*** IS HE AWESOME! #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ~ My favorite out of the Harry Potter Trilogy #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ~ I watched this movie with my dad in real life, I said they were no Slytherins in Dumbledore's Army, which I knew about, and my dad said If I attended Hogwarts, I would be Slytherin, Just like my Pottermore account, it's true, I have a Pottermore account, and it is awesome, but I'm not that good a dueling. #Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 ~ Heart-warming. Worst #Baby Genuises #Superbabies: Baby Genuises 2 ~ WORTHLESS PIECE OF (bleep)! #Garbage Pail Kids: The Movie ~ More like mother(bleep)ing Garbage Pail (long bleep)ers! #Twilight ~ Really? what is this? Sparkling Vampires, Shirtless Werewolves, Mary-Sues? WTF?!!!! High Schoolers were offended, Vampire fans were offended, angst-ridden Harry Potter fans were offended, and I'm offended, it scored 49% on Rotten Tomatoes, HOLY (bleep)! THIS MOVIE IS TOTAL F***ING GARBAGE! THIS MOVIE WANTS ME TO TEAR MY (bleep)ING EYEBALLS OUT! TEENAGE COUPLES SHOULD NOT WATCH THIS! Besides, did Twilight get it's own music genre? NO! did it go over 50% on Rotten Tomatoes? AGAIN, NO! DO THEY HAVE A HOT RIVAL IN IT THAT DOESN'T START LOVE TRIANGLES?! NO! and plus, JacobxRenesmee is fucking wrong! RENESMEE IS A CHILD-TEEN! JACOB IS AN ADULT! THAT'S MESSED UP! And does Twilight have any comedic characters in it? NO!, SPARKLING VAMPIRES MY Ass! THIS SUCKS DONKEY shit! I agree with Sophie, no offense AlyssaJane #Twilight: Ecilipse ~ Horrible at crap, it scored 49% on Rotten Tomatoes #Twilight: New Moon ~ Stephenie Meyer is a horrible person to make the novel of this and put it in a movie! scored 27% on Rotten Tomatoes! #Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 ~ fucking BAD AS THE 1st AND 2nd MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!, it's the worst one, scored a poor 24% on Rotten Tomatoes #Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 ~ Scored 48% on Rotten Tomatoes, Still (bleep), always (bleep). #Cat in the Hat ~ Really fucks your mind up, I had a mind-fuck watching this, IT IS CRAZY! NOTHING MAKES SENSE! YOU TAKE SOME GOOD KIDDO'S BOOK! SOME crap JOKES! PINK fucking STUFF! KARTS! AND YOU GET THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF shit, shit! This movie is bad! Catherine the Spellcaster (30 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) #Cinderella (2015) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) #Harry Potter and the Goble to Fire (2005) #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) #Spirited Away (2001) #Aladdin (1992) ~ such a magical and enchanting movie! #The Little Mermaid (1989) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 (2011) #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) #Frozen (2013) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 (2010) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Shrek (2001) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) ~ Awesome! #Pokemon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown (2001) Worst #Clifford (1994) ~ WTF?! A fully grown man playing the part of a 10-year-old manipulative bratty boy who makes everybody miserable and winds up staying with his uncle in Los Angeles for a week?! Have they lost their mind?! OMG! Simply awful acting! #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) #Catwoman (2004) #Emoji Movie (2017) ~ I am glad I never saw that crappy movie! #The Waterboy (1998) ~ It's nothing but a horrible insult to its comedy genre with low humor and cheap gags! Worst movie I have ever seen in my life! #Jaws: The Revenge (1987) #Batman and Robin (1997) ~ very bad acting, and very bad plot! This movie is downright awful! #Dudley Do-Right (1999) #Twilight ~ where do the they come up with this kind of crap?! #The Cat in the Hat (2003) ~ OMG! Jesus, that movie was godawful; Take a children's book, make it into a live-action movie based, add Mike Myers, a cup of crap jokes, a tablespoon of innuendos, another cup of crap jokes, one pound of pop cultural references, a dash of advertisements, throw in some dirty adult jokes and what do you get? A poor, pathetic excuse for a kids' movie that makes me want to hack up hair balls! That cat in the hat couldn't make one bloody rhyme! #The Flintstones (1994) #Disaster Movie ~ awful! Ji woong (60 points) Best #Beavis and Butt-head Do America #Joe's Apartment #Death Bell (2008) Worst #Justin Bieber: Never Say Never #Super Geniuses: Baby Geniuses 2 #Blank Check #Rover Dangerfield #The Emoji Movie #The Care Bears Movie #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #The Troll in Central Park #Howard the Duck #Care Bears II: A New Generation ~ nauseating! #Care Bears in Wonderland #Care Bears: The Nutcracker Suite #We're Back - A Dinosaurs Story #Eight Crazy Nights (2002) #Troll 2 #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! #Twilight #Twilight: Eclipse #Twilight: New Moon #Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1 #Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 2 #The Cat in the Hat (2003) Ji min (100 points) Best #The Simpsons Movie #The Ring #The Ring Two #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #Death Bell (2008) Worst #Justin Bieber: Never Say Never # The Cat in the Hat (2003) #Spice World: The Spice Girls Movie #The Emoji Movie #Rodney Dangerfield #Cool World #Care Bears in Wonderland #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie #Thumbelina #The Troll in Central Park #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #The Swan Princess #Twilight #Twilight: Eclipse #Twilight: New Moon #Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1 #Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 2 Giuseppe Todaro (150 points) Best #The Beyond #Robocop #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #Candyman #Fargo #The Exorcist #G.I. Giuseppe #Heavy Traffic #Cool World #Heavy Metal #Fritz The Cat Worst #The Chipmunk Adventure #Supernanny: The Theory Animated #A Troll in Central Park #Titan A.E. #Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer #The Pebble and The Penguin #The Emoji Movie #Tom and Jerry: the Movie #Tom and Jerry: Mission to Mars #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry #Pokemon the First Movie #Doug's First Movie #Transformers the Movie #Hey Arnold!: The Movie #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #Rock-A-Doodle #Care Bears II: A New Generation Toshio Komika (210 points) Best #Ringu #Ringu 2 #My Neighbor Totoro #Kiki's Delivery Service #Transformers: The Movie #Ringu 0: Birthday #Ju-On: The Grudge #Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie OVA: これまでおかしなソニック関連の事！尾を黙れ！私はいつもそれを言って欲しかったソニック！ (Translation: Funniest Sonic-related thing ever! SHUT UP TAILS! I always wanted Sonic to say that!!) Worst #Baby Talking (Baby Geniuses) #Devilman #The Emoji Movie #One Missed Call #Baby Talking 2 (Superbabies: Baby Genuises) Satoko Samo (280 points) Best #Ju-On: The Grudge #Castle In The Sky #Ringu #Ringu 2 #Ringu 0: Birthday #AKIRA (1988) ~ (Translation: Best future movie, EVER!) #Robocop: これはちょっと変なのにもかかわらず、不思議なことに、これはちょっとすごいです！ (Translation: Strangely, even though this one's kinda weird, this one is kinda awesome!) #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA ~ これまでで最もおかしなきみの映画！ (Translation: The most funniest kiddo's movie ever!) #Silent Hill (movie) #Poltergeist (1982) #Child's Play #Child's Play 2 #Child's Play 3 #Seed of Chucky #Bride of Chucky #Curse of Chucky #Cult of Chucky #Iron Man #Iron Man 2 #Iron Man 3 #Thor ~ (Translation: Awesome and badass!) #Thor: The Dark World #The Avengers #The Avengers: Age of Ultron #Guardians of the Galaxy #Guardians of the Galaxy 2 #Incredible Hulk #Captain America: The First Avenger #Captain America: The Winter Soldier #Captain America 3 #Ant-Man Worst #Baby Genuises (Baby Talking 1) ~恐ろしいとラメ！" (Translation: Horrible and lame!) #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Barbie in the Nutcracker "" (Translation: Six simple words: ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MIND?!) #The Troll in Central Park #Superbabies: Baby Genuises 2 (Baby Talking 2) ~ プロット(bleep)アイエヌジーつまらないです！" (Translation: The plot is (bleep)ing BORING!) #I Know Who Killed Me #Howard the Duck (1986) #The Pound Puppies Movie: Legend of Big Paw #My Little Pony: The Movie ~ マジで？誰がこの映画について(bleep)を与えます？誰も！ (Translation: Really? Who gives a crap about this movie? NOBODY!) #The Last Airbender (2010) #The Emoji Movie #Catwoman: ウーッ！あまりに思わせぶりな、あまりにも性的なテーマで、悪い服！ (Translation: Ugh! too suggestive, too much sexual themes, and bad clothing!) #Lord Chumley #Batman and Robin ~ どうなったと思う？それは吸う (Translation: Guess what? it sucks) #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Pyramid of Light ~ 遊戯王！:要約版シリーズは、この価値のない部分(bleep)よりもずっと優れていた！ (Translation: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series was a whole lot better than this worthless piece of crap!) Toshio Samo (360 points) Best #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA ~ "史上最高の映画！" (Translation: Best movie ever!) #Spirited Away #Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess from Devil's Castle #Castle in the Sky #Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One #Super Mario Bros.: Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach (1986) #Pokemon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies #Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) #Pokemon 4Ever: Voice of the Forest #Dragon Ball Z: The Dead Zone #Pokemon Heroes the Movie: Latios and Latias #Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure #Pokemon Jirachi: Wishmaker #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys #Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland #My Neighbor Totoro #Kiki's Delivery Service #Transformers the Movie #Ultraman: The Adventure Begins #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea #Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai #Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior #Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Pokemon: Zoroak and the Master of Illusions #Pokemon White: Victini and Zekrom #Pokemon Black: Victini and Reshiram #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice Worst #Super Mario Bros. Movie (1993) ~ "私はスーパーマリオブラザーズこの映画が悪いなのに！" (Translation: Even though I like Super Mario Bros. This movie is bad!) #Devilman #G.I. Giuseppe ~ (Translation: Rotten!) #Baby Geniuses #Dragon Ball Evolution #The Emoji Movie #Baby Geniuses 2 #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Pyramid of Light (2004) ~ (translation: I like the abridged version better; it's funny - unlike the 4Kids crap) Sophie the Otter (450 points) Best #Titanic ~ A perfect disaster movie! I saw scenes from it many times! #Zootopia ~ By far, the best Disney film ever. No doubt about it! Redolfo loved Flash, and I loved Judy! #Chicken Little ~ I loved this as a kid. Don't care if people think it's bad! #The Simpsons Movie ~ It was hilarious! LOL! The best part was Bart skateboarding nude. #Monster's University ~ What can I say?! AWESOME PREQUEL! I LOVE MIKE WAZOWSKI! #The Sandlot ~ I recently began watching the film at Lake Hoohaw Middle School. I am interested that it is not only entertaining, but also demonstrates peer pressure examples. Worst #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Ugly looking puppets, poor acting, and terribly gross. Glad I never watched this film! #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) ~ Just plain awful! #Disaster Movie ~ This movie IS actually a disaster, avoid at all costs! Plus the parodies of very cool movies are pointless! No good jokes, WHATSOEVER! I'd rather try to drown myself in Lake Hoohaw's perfect lake than watch this movie again! I can make a better plot than the movie's plot! As for you, Friedberg and Seltzer, I hate to burst both of your bubbles, but you better stop making too many terrible parody movies or else you're both fired (didn't mean to upset you two)! #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) #Fred: The Movie ~ Staying in my houseboat with the otter pox was far better than watching this piece of crappy film... #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) #Planet 51 ~ Ugh! The graphics are butt ugly! #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) #Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever ~ The flashing effects can give me a seizure! Dx #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Teen Beach Movie ~ The acting is just lame, very poor concept and the title is just too generic! Seriously, what kind of title is "Teen Beach Movie"?! They should've been more creative! #The King and I (1999) #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure ~ I'm sorry, but that's the biggest box office bomb AND the worst children's film of all time. #The Troll of Central Park #Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 ~ Rugrats and Spy Kids don't mix in my book. Gemma the Good Witch (550 points) Best #Mermaids #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Disney/Pixar's The Good Dinosaur #Disney/Pixar's Cars #Disney/Pixar's Cars 2 #Disney/Pixar's Cars 3 #Free Willy #Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life #Miracle on 34th Street ~ I love the 1994 remake #Trolls #Babe #Disney's Pete's Dragon #Scream #Home Alone #Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York #Disney's Pinocchio #Ice Age #Disney's The Aristocats Worst #Freddy Gets Fingered #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World ~ very, very bad! The animation is just plain awful! #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Treasure Planet #The Santa Claus 3: the Escape Claus #The Emoji Movie #Chicken Little (2005) #Zoolander Helen Langbroek (660 points) Best #Poltergeist (1982) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) #Stephen King's It #Prom Night (1980) #Halloween (1978) #Friday the 13th (1980) #The Others (2001) #The Grudge #Little Shop of Horrors #The Ring (2002) #The Haunting (1963) #Mockingbird Don't Sing (2001) #Coraline #The Headless Woman (1947) #Monster House #From Hell (2001) #ParaNorman #Attack of the Killer Hog (2000) #Jeepers Creepers (2001) Worst #Valentine (2001) #Hannibal (2001) #Jaws 4: The Revenge (1987) #Poltergeist 3 (1988) #Lake Placid (1999) #I Know Who Killed Me #Feardotcom #Lake Placid 2 (2007) #Prom Night (2008) #Lake Placid 3 (2010) #Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) #The Emoji Movie #Freddy VS Jason (2003) #Poltergeist (2015) #The Haunting (1999) ~ Why there are ghost kids in that film? They are not in that novel or the 1963 film! Marshall Todaro (780 points) Matthew Cap Best #Home Alone #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Worst #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed #Howard the Duck #Foodfight! #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Scooby-Doo (2002) #Baby Geniuses #Scooby-Doo!: The Mystery Begins #The Emoji Movie #Home on the Range #The Lorax (2012) #Eight Crazy Nights #Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie #Garfield the Movie (2004) #Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie #The Troll in Central Park #Pokemon the first movie (1999) ~ I respect my Japanese children's opinion on the film since they own the Japanese version, but sadly, since this one was dubbed by 4Kids, it did poorly in the box office. Thanks a lot, 4Kids; you ruined the movie and the anime series with lousy English voice-acting! #Shrek the Third #Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) ~ Jesus! Is Warner Animation Group trying to piss the audience off on purpose?! Nobody asked for this movie! Nobody! Samuel Green (910 points) Joanne Bones Gemma O'Connell Best #Disney's The Lion King (1994) #Disney's Mary Poppins (1964) #Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) ~ I absolutely loved Robin Williams. I was really sad to hear the news about his death. #The Snowman (1982) #Disney's The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #The BFG (1989) Worst #Home Alone 3 #Home Alone 4 #Home Alone 5 Nicola Burns Best # Mamma Mia! (2008) # Home Alone (1990) # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) # Monkey Trouble (1994) # Lilo and Stitch (2002) # Grandpa (1989) # Disney's Pete's Dragon (1977) Worst Kevin Sheldon Best #Disney's Old Yeller (1957) #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) #Kindergarten Cop (1990) #The Santa Clause (1994) Worst #The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists #Minions (2012) #Barney's great adventure: the movie #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip #Batman and Robin #The Lorax (2012) #The Truman Show #The Cat in the Hat (2003) Louise Strauss Best #Mermaids (1990) #Miracle on 34th Street (1994) #Uncle Buck (1989) Worst Sam Parkhurst Best #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) Worst Kim Tylers Best #Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) #Mary Poppins Worst #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 #The Swan Princess #The Pound Puppies Movie #The Swan Princess 2 #The Swan Princess 3 Katie Hudson Theresa Hudson Marilou the Otter Best #The Care Bears Movie ~ As a die-hard fan of Care Bears, I absolutely love this! I don't care if anyone dislikes it! #Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) #All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) #E.T. The Extra Terrestrial #Child's Play (1988) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) #The Snowman (1982) #Halloween (1980) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) #The BFG (1989) #Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) #An American Tail (1986) #Poltergeist (1982) #Back to the Future (1986) #Sixteen Candles #The Breakfast Club #Uncle Buck (1989) #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) #Granpa (1989) #The Snowman (1982) #The Land Before Time (1988) #Oliver and Company (1988) #Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) #Fatty Finn (1980) #The King and the Mockingbird (1980) #The Great Muppet Caper (1981) #The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) #Little Lord Fauntleroy (1980) #Never Never Land (1980) #The Return of the King: A Story of the Hobbits (1980) #Yogi's First Christmas (1980) #The Little Fox (1981) #The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #The Mystery of the Third Planet (1981) #Revenge of the Mysterons from Mars (1981) #Swan Lake (1981) #Unico (1981) #Aladdin and the Magic Lamp (1982) #Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) #The Flight of Dragons (1982) #Friend or Foe (1982) #Heidi's Song (1982) #The Last Unicorn (1982) #Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase (1982) #Oliver Twist (1982) #The Secret of NIMH (1982) #The Wizard of Oz (anime version) (1982) #The Black Stallion Returns (1983) #Coolie (1983) #Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) #Dot and the Bunny (1983) #Phar Lap (1983) #Twice Upon a Time (1983) #The Wind in the Willows (1983) #Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) #Cloak & Dagger (1984) #The Dog Who Stopped the War (1984) #Gallavants (1984) #The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) #Naussica of the Valley of the Wind (1984) #The NeverEnding Story (1984) #The Old Curiosity Shop (1984) #Ronnie, the Robber's Daughter (1984) #Samson & Sally (1984) #The Tale of Tsar Saltan (1984) #Where the Toys Come From (1984) #The Adventures of Mark Twain (1985) #Asterix Versus Caesar (1985) #D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) #The Dirt Bike Kid (1985) #Give the Devil His Due (1985) #The Goonies (1985) #He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (1985) #Here Come the Littles (1985) #The Peanut Butter Solution (1985) #The Pickwick Papers (1985) #Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird (1985) #Star Fairies (1985) #A Summer in a Sea Shell (1985) #The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) #The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1986) #The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin (1986) #Babes in Toyland (1986) #Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) #Castle in the Sky (1986) #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) #Flight of the Navigator (1986) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) #Lightning, the White Stallion (1986) #Momo (1986) #SpaceCamp (1986) #Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach (1986) #The Transformers: The Movie (1986) #Valhalla (1986) #Batteries Not Included (1987) #Benji the Hunted (1987) #The Brave Little Toaster (1987) #The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) #Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) #G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) #The Great Land of Small (1987) #The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) #Mio in the Land of Faraway (1987) #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) #The Puppetoon Movie (1987) #Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) #The Secret Garden (1987) #Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) #Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (1987) #Where Is the Friend's Home? (1987) #Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) #Yogi's Great Escape (1987) #BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) #Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) #David and the Magic Pearl (1988) #Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) #The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) #Just Ask for Diamond (1988) #My Neighbor Totoro (1988) #The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1988) #Purple People Eater (1988) #Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) #Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) #Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) #Willy the Sparrow (1988) #Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) #The Adventures of Chatran (1989) #Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) #Babar: The Movie (1989) #Cheetah (1989) #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) #George's Island (1989) #Little Monsters (1989) #Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) #Looking for Miracles (1989) #Prancer (1989) #Yaaba (1989) Worst #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Yes, I like the 80's, but not this. #Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) #The Wizard (1989) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) ~ Yes, I do like the 80s and I do love the Care Bears...but this movie, just let me down. I am very sorry. #Felix the Cat: The Movie (1988) #GoBots: Battle for the Rock Lords (1986) #Heathcliff the Movie (1986) ~ that was no movie, it was just a montage of clips from the cartoon! #A Chipmunk Adventure (1987) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) #Mac and Me ~ Unoriginal! That's all I have to say. #My Little Pony: The Movie ~ I know I'm a fan of the MLP series from the 80's, but this was not good. #Eye of the Tiger #Jaws 4: The Revenge (1987) ~ that mechanical shark looked very cheesy and fake! #Poltergeist 3 (1988) ~ Heather O' Rourke's untimely death made the movie very difficult to finish and the acting was very bad Nicole Birou-Jennings Samantha Hinkhouse Best #How To Train Your Dragon (2010) #How to train your Dragon 2 #Super Mario Bros: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach #How to train your dragon 3 #Big Hero 6 (2014) #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) #Ninja Turtles (2014) #Pokemon 3 the Movie: spell of the Unown (2001) #Disney/Pixar's Cars (2006) #Star Wars (1968) #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA #Pokemon Heroes the Movie: Latios and Latias (2003) #Disney/Pixar's Cars 2 (2011) #Disney/Pixar's Cars 3 #Pokemon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) #Disney/Pixar's Monsters University (2013) #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 #The Avengers: Age of Ultron #Guardians of the Galaxy #Guardians of the Galaxy 2 #Incredible Hulk #Captain America: The First Avenger #Captain America: The Winter Soldier #Captain America 3 #TMNT (2007) #Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo strikes back (1999) #Iron Man #Iron Man 2 #Iron Man 3 #Thor #Thor: The Dark World #The Avengers #Angels in the Outfield #Ant-Man #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze #Disney/Pixar's Planes (2012) #Pokemon 4Ever: Voice of the Forest (2002) #Pokemon the Movie 2000: the power of one (2000) #Disney/Pixar's Toy Story (1995) #Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2 (1999) #Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) Worst #The Pound Puppies Movie #Monster High: Haunted #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World ~ very poor story line, very bad animation and nothing more than just a cash-grab. #Mulan 2 #Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation #Chicken Little (2005) #Titan A.E. #Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer #My Little Pony: The Movie #The King and I (1999) #Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World ~ very poor excuse for a Disney movie sequel and cash grab #Home on the Range #The Return of Jafar #Barbie in the Nutcracker #Beauty and the Beast: the Enchanted Christmas #Mulan 2 #The Care Bears Movie #Barbie in Swan Lake #My Little Pony: The Movie #Teen Beach movie ~ lame movie title! #Batman and Robin (1997) ~ I do like Batman, but not this movie #Super Mario Bros. movie ~ I was so disappointed when I saw the movie. Yes, I still like Super Mario Bros. Very disappointing... Princess Starlight Best #Frozen (2013) #Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? #Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? ~ I watched it on Netflix. #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree #Big Hero 6 #Frozen #Spongebob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water #Jingle all the Way #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ~ Such a good story that takes place in the early '90s. #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 #Heathers #Mean Girls #10 Things I Hate About You #Never Been Kissed #Clueless #Sixteen Candles #The Breakfast Club #The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants #She's All That #The Haunted Mansion (2003) ~ No offense to Courtney Rodkins. #Alice in Wonderland (2010) ~ Eh, still no offense to Courtney Rodkins (SHE RAGES TOO MUCH)! Neutral #The Grudge (2004) ~ A total meh tier if you ask me. Worst #Super-babies: Baby Geniuses 2 ~ More like Rugrats and Spy Kids! No, just no. #The Haunting (1999) ~ That doesn't make sense! In the novel and the 1963 film, there are no ghosts of children that are murdered by Hugh Crain! Why is there no knocking on the door? Why there is no Nell seeing a possessed steering wheel and getting killed in a car? #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Feardotcom ~ And this is why I hate this movie. The film isn't that scary. I LOVE horror movies! But this might be the worst of the worst... #Batman and Robin (1997) ~ OH MY GOD! WHY???? #Food-fight! ~ Oh god... #Jaws: The Revenge #Super Mario Bros. movie ~ MY CHILDHOOD? WHY CHILDHOOD WHY? WHY THERE IS NO PRINCESS PEACH? WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT'S HAPPENING?? #Poltergeist (2015) ~ In TV spots and trailers, no flying toys (only the toys are lifted by invisible ghosts)? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? Courtney Rodkins Best #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree #Big Hero 6 #Frozen #Spongebob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water #Jingle all the Way #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 #Heathers #Mean Girls #10 Things I Hate About You #Never Been Kissed #Clueless #Sixteen Candles #The Breakfast Club #The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants #She's All That Neutral #Alice in Wonderland (2010) #The Grudge (2004) Worst #Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2 ~ Rugrats and Spy Kids? Mix it all together. Oh god no! #The Emoji Movie #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel ~ A squeakquel? Good pun but I like the Chipettes. #New York Minute (2004) #The Haunting (1999) ~ Ghosts of dead children living in sheets and window curtains? Not scary at all. #Tom and Jerry: the Movie #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Disgusting! I nearly puked! #Christmas with the Kranks #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ~ this isn't an original movie, it's nothing but a stupidly animated version of a dead franchise with a famous cat and mouse duo thrown in with an annoying little grey mouse and that big, dumb and ugly bulldog!!! #Home on the Range #Feardotcom ~ I RATE THIS 0/10! It is not even scarier at all. Why did you do this? #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #Batman and Robin (1997) ~ DEAR GOD? HOW IS IT HAPPENING? DOES THAT EVEN EXIST??? #Minions (2012) #Godzilla (1998) ~ Ehhh, no thanks. This is a terrible disgrace. #Deck the Halls #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #Foodfight! ~ (sighs) No, just no. #Catwoman (2004) #Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz #Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World #Atlantis 2: Milo's Return #Super Mario Bros. movie ~ No Princess Peach? (sobs) #Poltergeist (2015) ~ Oh god, why? Tangina Barrons is gone? No! I had enough! Why is it happening? #Mulan 2 (2004) #The Haunted Mansion (2003) ~ You ruined my favorite Disney ride and it's the last straw! #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip Another Princess Starlight Best #Home Alone #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York #The Witches #What About Bob? #The Addams Family #Addams Family Values #Hook #My Girl #My Girl 2 #Batman Returns #Batman Forever #White Men Can't Jump #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Beauty and the Beast #Aladdin #The Nightmare Before Christmas #Hocus Pocus #The Lion King #Pocahontas #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Hercules #Mulan #Tarzan #Groundhog Day #Dazed and Confused #The Hot Chick #Mrs. Doubtfire #What's Eating Gilbert Grape #The Sandlot #Wayne's World #Wayne's World 2 #Interview with the Vampire #The Crow #Forrest Gump #The Mask #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Clueless #Never Been Kissed #10 Things About You #She's All That #Jumanji #Casper #To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar #Matilda #Scream #Space Jam #The Frighteners #The Craft #Matilda #Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery #Men in Black #Titanic #Romy and Michele's High School Reunion #Dirve Me Crazy #Jawbreaker #Empire Records #The Faculty #Pleasantville #Now and Then #Spice World #Good Burger #A Bug's Life #Blade #There's Something About Mary #The Parent Trap (1998) #Patch Adams #Practical Magic #The Matrix #The Sixth Sense #Fight Club #American Beauty #American Pie #Office Space #Sleepy Hollow Worst Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media